1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are directed to a distributed reader and writer's lock to control access to information shared by corresponding object management system components on multiple object management systems. An object management system is a computer-based system for storing, naming, and manipulating objects. One lock is created for each object management system component that is associated with a particular service in the system. The locks communicate with an interface definition language or similar language.
2. Related Art
At present, multiple processes are synchronized on a single network processor running the Intel® Internet Exchange Architecture (“IXA”) object management system. Intel® IXA is a packet processing architecture that provides a foundation for software portability across multiple generations of network processors. Intel® IXA focuses on Intel® network processors and is based on microengine technology, the Intel® XScale™ microarchitecture and the Intel® IXA Hardware Abstraction Layer.
Through Intel® IXA, a greater choice of standards-based, high performance communications building blocks is made available. These building blocks provide faster time-to-market, greater design flexibility and extended time-in-market for next-generation networking solutions. Intel® IXA empowers more rapid deployment of differentiated, reliable and intelligent services for the converged Internet Protocol network, while maximizing return on capital investment.
There exists, however, a legitimate business need for an approach which provides an object management messaging system that allows tasks and high-level programming frameworks such as the Active Computing Element (“ACE”) to send messages to one another on multiple network processors in the same manner as they would on a single network processor. Such an approach is beneficial for users who intend to write IXA applications to run on multiple network processors.
In addition, with such an advancement in the field, users who develop applications for a single network processor will be able to upgrade to using several processors without having to rewrite any of the object management system messaging code. This approach is not limited to Intel® architectures; it may also be implemented on other non-Intel® related architectures.